


Mnemosyne: Knelt Before You

by Orockthro



Series: POI Fanart [5]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orockthro/pseuds/Orockthro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scene from Subluxate's first chapter in "Mnemosyne."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mnemosyne: Knelt Before You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mnemosyne](https://archiveofourown.org/works/992153) by [subluxate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/subluxate/pseuds/subluxate). 




End file.
